All Around Hermione
by feuerfunke
Summary: Szenen aus Hermines Leben, mal lustig, mal ernst oder auch actionreich. Es ist eine Reihe von Kurzgeschichten rund um Hermine und je einem Begriff, der in dem Oneshot genannt werden muss. Aktueller Prompt: Charlie Weasley -- Folter.


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört das Harry-Potter Universum nicht, alles gehört JKR und WB. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Veröffentlichen dieser Story.

**Genre:** Drama  
**Warnungen:** keine

* * *

**Charlie Weasley – Folter**

_Er ist der Herr der Dunkelheit,_

_Tod ist sein Geleit._

_Der Herr der Einsamkeit,_

_sein Hauch die Seele lässt gefriern._

_(Schandmaul – Tyrann)_

Hermine Granger schaute von ihrem Exemplar _Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene_ auf und blickte abwesend aus dem Fenster in den Garten des Fuchsbaus. In dem hellen Sonnenschein versuchten gerade drei Gnome, einen der unzähligen Gummistiefel wegzuschleifen, die an der Hintertür zu Dutzenden herumlagen. Der sonnige Spätsommertag wollte so gar nicht zu ihrer Stimmung passen.

In nur drei Tagen würde ihr sechstes Schuljahr beginnen. Dementsprechend viel hatte sie zu tun, denn sie wollte natürlich nicht unvorbereitet nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Und doch fiel es ihr schwer, sich auf diese recht knifflige Übersetzung zu konzentrieren. Ständig schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Sie seufzte leise. Eigentlich konnte sie auch aufhören und Harry, Ron, Ginny und Charlie beim Quidditch spielen zusehen.

Charlie Weasley hatte es heute Morgen geschafft, alle durch sein plötzliches Auftauchen zu überraschen. Mrs Weasley ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, ihren verloren geglaubten Sohn ausgiebig zu bemuttern und sich abwechselnd über seinen Job in Rumänien, sein anhaltendes Singledasein und seinen angeblich grauenhaften Gewichtsverlust zu beklagen. Er hatte also kaum Zeit geschweige denn den Atem – Mrs Weasleys Umarmungen trieben selbst ihm die Luft aus den Lungen – zu erklären, dass er überraschend vier Tage Urlaub bekommen hatte, die er dazu nutzen wollte, um seine Familie zu besuchen und dem Phönixorden zu helfen. Denn noch immer waren sowohl Mr Ollivander als auch Florean Fortescue verschwunden und man wollte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben, sie wohlbehalten wieder zu finden.

Über die Vermissten nachdenkend bemerkte Hermine die Person nicht, die leise den Raum betreten hatte und sich nun auf sie zu bewegte.

„Hermine?" Die Angesprochene schrak mit einem spitzen Schrei aus ihren Gedanken hoch und fuhr herum, wobei sie das offene Tintenfass von dem Schreibtisch fegte. Das Klirren des Fasses hallte im Raum wider. Als sie den Eindringling erkannte, entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Charlie, musst du dich so anschleichen? Willst du mich etwa umbringen?"

„Anschleichen? Bei dem Krach, den Ron gerade im Treppenhaus veranstaltet hat? Ich wollte dich gar nicht stören, sondern dir nur sagen, dass das Abendessen so gut wie fertig ist. Was ist denn los mit dir? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so schreckhaft."

„Ach, es ist Nichts weiter." Doch als sie den skeptischen Blick des zweitältesten Weasley-Sprosses sah, fügte sie hinzu, „Es ist Alles. Und Nichts. Ich weiß auch nicht." Sie seufzte erneut. Wie sollte sie das nur jemandem erklären? Sie wusste doch selbst nicht genau, was mit ihr los war.

Den aufmunternden Blick von Charlie auffangend, ordnete sie ihre Gedanken so gut wie möglich und fuhr fort, „Mr Ollivander und Mr Fortescue sind verschwunden, es gab Dementorenangriffe, Muggel sind gestorben. Sirius ist tot. Aber irgendwie ist alles so unwirklich. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob ich eben erst Lucius Malfoy und den anderen Todessern in der Mysteriumsabteilung gegenüber gestanden habe oder dass Harry mit dem toten Cedric wieder auftaucht und von Voldemorts Rückkehr berichtet hat. Aber jetzt. Jetzt scheint die Sonne. Alles ist friedlich und ruhig. Trotzdem kann jederzeit der Krieg losbrechen. Ich schätze, das macht mich einfach nervös."

Sie endete und schaute Charlie nervös an. Hoffentlich verstand er sie. Nicht dass sie sich selbst verstanden hätte.

„Weißt du, Hermine, was ihr in der Mysteriumsabteilung miterleben musstet, ist wirklich schlimm. Dass du das Ganze nicht einfach wegsteckst, ist doch nur menschlich. Aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Du darfst dieses Erlebnis nicht dein ganzes Leben bestimmen lassen." Sie sah in skeptisch an.

„Klar, das ist leicht gesagt, aber einfach nur Angst zu haben und sich zu verkriechen hilft weder dir noch Harry oder Ron oder sonst jemanden. Das wäre doch auch kein Leben. Und ja, wir wissen auch nicht, was Voldemort plant. Dumbledore hat zwar eine ungefähre Idee; was tatsächlich passieren wird weiß niemand. Es wird sicher Gewalt, Blutvergießen und Tod geben. Aber was willst du tun? Dir in der Antarktis eine Höhle in den Schnee buddeln und dich vor lauter Angst verstecken bis alles vorbei ist?"

Fragend blickte Charlie auf Hermine herab. Er wollte ihr Kraft geben. Das Mädchen hatte schon mehr durchgemacht und überlebt als so manch Erwachsener. Er zog sie fester in die Umarmung und dabei streifte seine Hand ganz sachte ihre Seite. Sie schreckte vor der Berührung zurück und sah ihn fest an.

„Was? Bist du etwa kitzlig?" kam auch schon die Frage von ihrem Gegenüber. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, ein „Nein!" von sich geben, denn schon begann der Rotschopf, sie erbarmungslos durchzukitzeln.

„Charlie, hör auf!"

Sie wand sich in seinen Armen, versuchte den Fingern des Weasleys zu entkommen, doch sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

„Nein… lass das!"

Sie schaffte es gerade so, die Wörter zwischen zwei Lachern herauszupressen.

„Charlie… hör auf… du bringst mich um!"

Langsam aber sicher fiel ihr das Luftholen vor Lachen sichtlich schwer. Sie japste geräuschvoll nach Luft; mittlerweile hing sie matt vor Lachen in seinen Armen. Glücklicherweise erbarmte er sich und hörte auf. Grinsend sah er auf die kleine Hexe in seinen Armen herab.

„Ah… das war die reinste Folter!", beschuldigte Hermine ihn schwer atmend.

„Ach, Lachen hat noch Niemandem geschadet." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie vorsichtig los, darauf achtend, dass sie stehen konnte, und wandte sich zum Gehen, „Angst lässt uns nicht im Jetzt, sondern im Vielleicht leben. Letzten Endes lässt sie uns gar nicht leben.* Abendessen ist übrigens fertig." Weg war er und ließ eine noch immer schwer atmende und zusehends perplexe Hermine stehen.

* * *

*Zitat aus Christoph Marzi, Lycidas


End file.
